


Wreck

by sobsister



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobsister/pseuds/sobsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Buffy and Spike villanelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreck

Our hearts align like hawks in flight,  
we love by give, and take, and hoping,  
the darkest heart is not alone in night.

The oldest hope we hold is just to fight.  
We fall to keep the ghost of life from fading,  
our hearts align like hawks in flight.

We choose to leap and meet the struggling light.  
Bright limbs and dark, well-met will set to waltzing.  
The darkest heart is not alone in night.

The struggle sets our guarded hearts alight,  
to rival stars for brightness in our burning.  
Our hearts align like hawks in flight

to beat with wings of slightly sullied white.  
We hug the oldest knowledge to our keeping,  
the darkest heart is not alone in night.

The slightest spark can catch and so ignite.  
The fire we make is kept alive by dancing.  
Our hearts align like hawks in flight.  
The darkest heart is not alone in night.


End file.
